FAQ
__TOC__ You got questions? This page has answers. Only time will tell if the answers and questions match up. Getting Started What's going on here / Am I missing anything by not playing Bush Whacker 1? :: You are an intrepid hero - commonly known as a Bush Whacker - from a distant kingdom known as Bushwhackia. You began your journey to become a legendary hero because... Well, quite honestly, it beat having to stick around Haven (the primary village in the kingdom of Bushwhackia.) :: At some point in your journey, you became the steward of the King Whackius the 4th (the last one was kind of eaten by a Kraken that the King accidentally released because he somehow thought a magical unicorn was imprisoned on the ocean floor... Yeah, long story...) and while you were out adventuring on the far side of the continent, some desert bandits/pirates kidnapped the Princess! :: Now, this might seem like a bad thing, but she was a bit of a spoiled brat... *AHEM* So Whackius the 4th ordered you, his mightiest Bush Whacker, to find and bring his daughter home. You chased them over half the continent, but they sailed into uncharted waters. :: After gathering some needed supplies and making a clone of yourself and a few other key personnel to fill in for you while you were out of the Kingdom (Or are you the clone? Eh, who cares; you're you, right?) and you set sail to pursue the kidnappers. You caught up to them, a battle ensued, but a powerful storm blew both your ship (and the kidnappers') onto this unmapped island chain. What do I do in Bush Whacker 2? :: You hit bushes. And Monsters. You find things that you or other people need, solve puzzles to reverse magical curses, and try to find a missing princess to take her back home. Where can I find (item you need)? :: Unless it's otherwise specified in the quest, you will find that item by whacking bushes. WHY is there (item you found) in bushes and monsters? :: Bushwhackia and this as-yet unnamed archepelago are heavily charged with magic. Long ago, the family that gave you the King that sent you on this mission discovered how to tap into this magic. They shared some (but not all) of the secrets of this energy source to create the Mage and Bush Whacker classes. Mages help teach Bush Whackers and Bush Whackers become Mages when they get tired of going on random quests for people. :: As a Bush Whacker, you've found a way so that if you look hard enough for something, the ambient magic will focus on your need and will draw energy together to spontaneously make the object you need! You've found gold, jewels, potions that boost your strength or let you cast a lightning bolt spell, but you've also found things in bushes and monsters that couldn't POSSIBLY fit in them, so it's got to be magic. Or aliens. Who knows; it works and it pays the bills! How do I get more energy? :: Energy is the life-blood of the game. Energy recharges at a certain amount per minutes, depending on how far you've gone in the game. You can use energy packs and similar items to get more energy, see the article on Energy for more details. :: You can also farm energy crops, which takes time, or fish, which is tedious. How do I add friends? :: That depends on which version of the game you're playing. ::*'Facebook: '''You add friends with FB profiles, and then they appear in game (if they accept you as their friend). To add someone: visit their profile page or user page, click add friend, AND WAIT until they accept your friend request. ::*'Armor Games:' You add friends with AG profiles, and then they appear in game. To add someone: visit their user page (http://armorgames.com/user/(their username)). Click add friend. ::*'Kongregate:' You add friends with Kongregate profiles, and then they appear in game. To add someone, visit their profile page (http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/(their username)) and click the friend button. '''I added a friend but they still can't see me. WTF, mate?' :: Adding friends usually only works one way. Occasionally someone adding you will make them appear in your friends list, but it is not guaranteed. In order to guarantee that both of you see each other, you must both add each other. How do I remove inactive friends from my game? :: Inactive players can now be purged by clicking on the friends icon (the pink icon shaped like 3 people, below and to the right of your 6th Friends box in the bar at the bottom of the page). You'll see a red button that says "Auto-Purge Friends." :: There's a caveat, though; they can only be removed if you have 200 friends, or more. The Ranch How do I visit other's ranches? : First, you must have your own ranch. To get a ranch, you have to buy it in The Mysterious Forest. You must complete Field 2, Puzzle 1 to be able to get to the realtor that's selling it and then acquire 100 to make the purchase. : Afterwards, you can either hover your friend's squares on the tab bellow, or click the little pink button to the right of it, and click the right button near their image/character. How can I help at other people's ranches? : Depending on your progress in the game, you may have the ability to plant crops. When visiting other's ranches, you can tend their crops to earn yourself some gold and energy, and it gives a 10% better yield to each crop that is helped. Maximum helps are 10, at which point you will not be able to help the crop until they get replanted. : Another way to help is to clear weeds. Weeds are produced when someone expands their property, and you can earn gold and energy by helping them remove them. How do I expand my land/house? : Land expansion is allowed after level 10, and is done by clicking outside the fenced areas around your ranch. These expansions get increasingly more expensive the more you purchase. A House expansion is unlocked at level 30, and is done by buying a Building Permit from the Town Hall for 25,000 or 49 . How do I get crops? : Players cannot plant crops until they have reached a certain point in the game. Most players reach this around level 15, but it can vary. To be allowed to plant crops one must :#Get to the Commons. See question one in Getting Started. :#Build the Town Hall. :#Build The sawmill in the southern part of the Commons. :#Leave and re-enter the Commons, and travel to the Town Hall :#Talk to the farmer there, and complete his first quest. Pets How do I get a pet?!?!? : See Pets Category:Getting Started